


Three Kingdoms

by Minatsuki



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, for giggles only, only borrowing the title name, why I write this anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatsuki/pseuds/Minatsuki
Summary: Once upon a time, there’s 3 force that having a cold war.One of them is Delirious’ Army, which the member of it all wearing sea-blue jacket.The other is Toonz Platoon and their member using headphone with little red horn at the band.The last is The Resistance. Their member wearing grey jacket with silver outline.
So Bryce McQuaid hearing this situation and suddenly have an idea. A great idea that hopefully making everyone happy.





	1. Delirious' Army

Once upon a time, there’s 3 force that having a cold war.

One of them is Delirious’ Army, which the member of it all wearing sea-blue jacket.

The other is Toonz Platoon and their member using headphone (their communication device) with little red horn at the band.

The last is The Resistance. Their member wearing grey jacket with silver outline.

Then there’s Bryce McQuaid, a legendary shooter who’s known as Angel of Death, because the term Angel and Demon both applied to him. Rumor said he killed almost whole people on a party while joking with his friend on a phone with smile.

This Bryce McQuaid heard about this problem and having an idea. Hopefully they would at least hear him. With this idea of his, he marched through Delirious’ Army territory.

 

Knowing the characteristic of Delirious’ Army, Bryce was assumed that this party of his is marine and their base would located offshore or at beach. But it isn’t. For some unknown reason, this blue party is resided on green plain. Their blue jacket makes Bryce very easy to spot them from miles away. At least he’s grateful for that.

Their base is like normal military bases, a lot of blue tents are built around the stone-walled building. He assume that was their main base. And…

Is that teddy bear on top of the building?

As he approaching their base, some of them seems noticing him. Instead of interrogating him, they decided to back up and report to the main base. He doesn’t remember that his appearance ever make anybody run away like that. After some time sulking, he saw a person with hockey mask approach him with an AK47 on his hand.

“You motherfucker! What do you want from me!?”

“Hold up, hold up! Don’t point that gun at me! I just want to talk! C’mon! We can be friends!”

“Friends? You want to be friends with Delirious?”

“Yeah, yeah! So where can I met with this awesome guy?”

“I’m the one and only Delirious! Well, if you want to be a friend, you should tell me earlier so I won’t waste my time to search this fucking gun”.

_‘Um, excuse me?’_

“You… store your gun? I thought you have a cease fire between other armies”

“Yeah, I mean why would I bother myself with guns that I won’t use for some time? I’m not Cartoonz who’s maintaining all their guns like bitches.”

“Cartoonz?”

“You don’t know him? You should. He’s the leader of Toonz Platoon. I was his close friend before, until he decided that I’m too rash to be friend with and shot my windmill. He fucking shot my teddy windmill! Can you believe it!?” he yelled and pointed at the teddy bear on top of the building

“Aw, that’s rude! He should get punished for that!”

“Right? I immediately break my ties with him and declare war! I’ll make him pay for that!”

“And for that, I have a great idea that would make you have your revenge while having fun!”

“Really!? What’s that idea!?”

“That’s a secret! I would have you and others leader to accept it so it can work! For that, I’m thinking to visit the platoon with you”

Delirious grunts. It seems he dislike the idea of visiting his ex-friend.

“…do I really have to visit him? Can’t you go to the other 2 and then come back here again?”

“Well. I wish they’d do it, if they didn’t act like you right now”

“Uurgh, fine! You won! I lose! Let’s visit this red demon real quick and get out of there real quick as well!”


	2. Toonz Platoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they go to the red platoon's base!

“I’m not sure this is a great idea, Delirious”

“What are you talking about? This is Delirious’ style! We gotta go in with style!”

Bryce really doesn’t agree with him right now. He saw a hammer on Delirious’ hand. A sledge hammer. Let’s hope Cartoonz is only mad at them and didn’t shoot them on the spot.

_CRACK!_

Now the stone wall of Toonz Platoon outer wall has a hole on it. _Perfect. Just like Bryce wanted._

Different from Delirious’, Cartoonz base is built on top of rocky mountain. Not on the crack between the mountain, on top of the highest mountain, with red flags on their wall. At least his base is far better than Delirious’, who have no guns… nor walls in their base.

After making the hole big enough for a man to pass through, Delirious put away the sledge and crawl in the wall. Bryce joins him after he give a signal that the area is safe. But right after he crawls in…

“Aaaaaargh!”

“Hands up! Knees on the ground!”

A group of twelve, with dark jacket and red flame on the border, circling around them. They point L85A2 right at Bryce and Delirious head.

“Not you again…”

Someone among them seems to notice Delirious. Looks like he’s calling to the main base through the headphone on his head.

“It’s him”

After that he immediately took off his headphone and handed it to Delirious. Delirious tried to refuse, but there’s not much option when guns are pointed at you. He put on that headphone.

“…er, Cartoonz?”

“DEEEEELLLIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!”

RIP eardrums.

“YOU-MOTHERFUCKER-PIECE-OF-SHIT-SON-OF-A-BITCH HOW MANY TIMES I’VE TOLD YOU TO GO FROM FUCKING DOOR! AAAARRRGGGHHH!”

“BUT IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I VISIT YOU! I’VE GOTTA DO IT WITH STYLE MAN!”

“YOU SAY THAT SHITTY THING A STYLE!? YOU ANCIENT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DOOR IS!?”

“Well! I DO know what door is! But your place is so fucking huge, man! Searching for your door is wasting my energy and time!”

“I’ve made 4 fucking doors in all 4 fucking sides and I’ve told you about it you fucking idiot!”

“What the hell!? I’ve come from far away to visit you and this is all I get! You can’t treat guests like this!”

“Oh, _pardon_ me young _gentle_ man. The way you come in is so _stylish_ that I hope everybody in this world _appreciate_ it LIKE FUCKING HELL!”

A long sigh is heard from the headphone.

“Now, what do you want? Teddy windmill? Or you decided to get a watermill now?”

“Interesting offer. But I’m thinking on getting a private vehicle so maybe a kart or dirt bike could be – “

“You have fucking 10 seconds left to talk before my boys pulverize your brain”

“ – better but it’s not me who wants to meet you”

“…then, who is it?”

Delirious took off the headphone and give it to the Bryce

“Oh, hello Mr. Cartoonz! My name is Bryce. I’m travelling around this area – “

“Just cut out your bullshit and tell me your point”

“…alright. So I arrived few days before to this region and I met a beautiful girl and – “

“I told you to cut it out”

“ – from her, I heard about your situation and I’m here to sharing an idea to solve your problem and making everyone happy”

“Yeah sure, come in and let us hear this delusional idea of yours”. Luke sounds bored.

“I can’t! I have to had all of you to agree with my idea for it to works!”

“Well, go to hell yourself, young man.”

Delirious snatch the headphone from Bryce. “What? I thought the man called Cartoonz is more open-minded than this.”

“Delirious… I have no time to deal with you right now”

“Aww, what are you so scared of? C’mon! It might be fun!”

“It’s totally going to be fun!” Bryce assure.

“See? The man himself said that.”

“Alright! Fine! Just shut all your fuck up while I’m making arrangement to repair the wall you just destroyed! Jesus!”

“Okay, we’ll wait at your… front base maybe?”

“Got’cha”

And Cartoonz hang up the call. Delirious gave the headphone back to its owner.

“Do you need a guide?” One of them asks.

“No, I know the way, don’t worry” Delirious answers.

He nodded lightly and go to his team for patrolling. Delirious guide Bryce the way.

“They’re a nice guy” Bryce comments.

“Yeah, they are indeed”

“Why are you making a war with them anyway? Teddy windmill sounds like a silly reason”

“Hmm, most part of it is because Ohm’s idea. I’m having too many followers that even making a village can’t contain them. And since they’re so many I can’t manage them all. There’s always some people that hates me doing something and making disruption for that. So Ohm is thinking if all of them have common enemies, it might reduce their naughty action.”

“Okay, I got most of the part. But who’s this Ohm?”

“He’s Ohmwrecker, the founder of The Resistance. One of my best friend even though I didn’t meet him as much as Cartoonz. He’s kind of funny guy in my opinion. I don’t know much about his group though”

“Hmm, he sounds fun… I can’t wait to see him”

A door opened suddenly, cutting their conversation. From the door, come out a red-skinned man with X scar on his right eye. Bryce looks surprised.

“What? Never seen a red-skinned man?” The man speaks with familiar voice.

“I ever heard about red skin, but I never know it’s so red, like literally red. As red as tomatoes. That’s… unique”

Cartoonz shrugs.

“Anyway, why both of you didn’t bring anything?”

“I do bring my sledge hammer. I put it outside of your wall in case I’ll need it again”

“I’m definitely going to send a letter of complaint and a bill to your army, Delirious”

“Well, I’m travelling from place to place. Bringing items would just adding my burden. I bring some food and water, and a short knife”

“At least bring this with you”

Cartoonz pass a flashlight to Bryce.

“What’s this for?” Bryce asks.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re going to arrive there on night time” Delirious adds.

Cartoonz eyed Delirious.

“Dude, you never gone to rabbit hole?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought writing this chapter could be this hard. The cringe attack is too real.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to say it myself, I'd say that this writing will probably be the worst writing I ever wrote. I didn't even proofread it.  
> I know I can improve the conversation by making some detail between, but... I... just don't feel to do it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I mean I wrote this only for little humor, and I was inspired by fanart of them.
> 
> I hope you'd have fun reading this. If you don't, well... this writing is really sucks then.


End file.
